


Hot Water Mornings

by ofteacupsandgears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, just drabbly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofteacupsandgears/pseuds/ofteacupsandgears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, a bit of drabble for an OC and Chuck! Aged!Rosey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Water Mornings

The warm, feather-light kisses against the back of her shoulder, were welcomed happily. She gave no reaction, she didn’t want the giver to know exactly how awake she was. She’d been awake long enough to feel him get out of bed earlier, hopefully to make coffee. She wanted nothing more than to cocoon in the warmth of his arms, but she knew he wouldn’t let the day slip away from them. 

“Baby,” another kiss on her shoulder. “We have dinner with your parents today. We can’t just stay in bed all day.” 

She couldn’t help the groan that escaped her mouth in response. 

The lips against her shoulder curled into a smile, “Come on, I’d rather not give your Papa a reason to drag me back to hell.” 

She rolled from and stretched, doing her best to wake up her system more. Opening her eyes, she looked at the man half-lying, half-sitting, on the bed. “He wouldn’t do that. I wouldn’t let him.” 

The man rolled his eyes, “Have you forgotten the Death Glare he gives me every time I see him? I think he’s still upset over the “deflowering his only daughter”.” 

“OH CHUCK! GAH!” She slapped him with the pillow as she blushed a deep red. 

She laughed at her blush and snatched the pillow from her hands. Leaning over, he kissed her softly before getting off the bed, “Come on beautiful, time to get up.” 

She watched his retreating figure thanking whoever was on prayer duty, for the man she’d fallen for. 

“And don’t even think about poofing to the shower! It’s my turn first!” was a bellow from the kitchen. 

The yelling was met with a soft laugh, “Yes Dear!” Taking a deep breath, she poofed to the bathroom, nearly jumping out of her skin when she noticed him leaning against the door frame. 

“You really think I don’t know you by now?” he said with a raised brow. 

Walking up to him, she slipped her arms around him and held him close. “I love you, my dragon. I love you very much.” 

He smiled and kissed her, “I love you too, but you’re still not getting all the hot water.”


End file.
